


I found a savior (I don't think he remembers)

by neonstyxx



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, i guess, i just have too much feels abt them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstyxx/pseuds/neonstyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone has the privilege to meet the love of their life. Minho and Newt? They get that privilege twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found a savior (I don't think he remembers)

**Author's Note:**

> title from halsey's hold me down (aka i should stop using her lyrics to name my fanfics)

Newt was 8 and Minho was 9 when they arrive in the big white building.

Minho was sobbing violently, holding a small blanket that Newt recognize as _ugly_ and wiping his runny nose from time to time. All of the kids got ushered into the big white building, into a big white hall with rows of seats filling it. The small crying child was still crying, and Newt can’t take any more of his sobs.

Newt was 8 and Minho was 9 when the younger boy decided to sit next to the shivering boy and wrap his small arms around Minho.

\---

Newt was 10 and Minho was 11 when he was standing inside what feels like the principal’s office, defending his older best friend.

It happened so fast. Some boy that looked bigger and stronger than both of them said that they were all with WCKD because their parents gave them away, and Minho was having none of that.

“It’s true you know!” the bully said, voice loud inside the echo-induced cafeteria. Everyone else was silent, the younger kids was looking scared. Newt was consoling Chuck, who was crying because he thought his parents gave up on him. The blond boy eyed his best friend, who was standing in front of the bully —Gary or something, Newt didn’t really know him— ready to throw a punch or two. “Why else would we be dumped here with no visits or anything?”

“How would you know that?” Minho was asking through gritted teeth. Newt held Chuck closer, knowing that this won’t end until Minho gave his opponent a black eye or two. “For as long as I could remember, Eomma loves me!”

“If she loves you so much, why are you here?” He mocked. “Why would you be left here with all of us? Huh? Nobody loves us _Minho_. Especially not our parents. If they love us they would come back for us.” He spat at Minho, who was as red as he could get. “She doesn’t love you, get over it.”

And with that, Minho lunged forward. He threw a punch on the kid’s cheek, and another, and another. The bully fought back, kicking the smaller boy on the hip. They both fell to the floor and wrestled around. The cafeteria went crazy, little kids were crying and the girls were yelling. One or two boys tried to pry the two fighting kids away from each other, only to get hit over and over again.

 And Newt? Newt ran.

Newt ran away from Chuck, before telling a blonde girl named Sonya to keep the younger boy company. He ran into the circle around Minho and Gary (or something. Newt didn’t really care who he is) and squeezed right into the center. Right into the fight. Minho was currently pinning the older boy down and looked like he was about to throw another fist at him. Newt didn’t think anymore. He ran towards the two boys and tackled Minho to the side. The crowd went wild. They expected a third party in the fight. They expected a second fight.

Newt slapped Minho square across the face. The crowed shifted around them, expecting another brawl.

But instead, Newt pulled Minho into a hug. “Stupid idiot. Think with your brain, not your muscles, dumb shank.” The Asian hugged back, although not saying anything. He was never good with words.

The guards broke their little moment by dragging them into Director Janson’s office.

\---

Newt was 12 and Minho was (almost) 13 when they sat together on Minho’s bed.

“Happy Birthday, Minho.” Newt whispered, smiling wide even though nobody would ever see it in that lighting. He wanted say more. It felt like there was so much more that he wanted to share with Minho, other than a small happy birthday. But he can’t put his finger on it, so he stayed silent.

“Thank you.” Minho grinned. Newt can’t see, but he knew that Minho was grinning. He grinned too. His slender fingers traveled across the sheets, trying to find Minho’s in the darkness of their room. It felt as if they were miles away from each other, when in reality Minho was literally in front of him. The darkness added unnecessary distance between the boys, and Newt decided that all distances between him and Minho should be qualified and unnecessary.

Calloused fingers found slender ones, wrapping each other in their embrace. Somebody pulled someone else closer. Somebody stumbled into another’s chest. Hands wrapped around bodies, loving strokes were exchanged.  Lips landed on skin, not sure who’s or where. Both boys froze. They decided to continue going through the night without mentioning it. The darkness was the perfect veil to hide their unsure movements and fast beating hearts. The darkness was perfect to excuse another kiss or two. One of them sighed; both of them thought that they deserve this. Deserves the beautiful moment of just existing as two boys and not _subjects_ of something they don’t quite know about. That night, a lot more than birthday wishes were exchanged.

\---

Newt was 13 and Minho was 14 when they heard of The Maze.

Minho heard about it from a boy named Aris, who heard of it from Winston who was friends with Siggy who was basically the lunch lady’s favorite among all of them.

Said that they will put the kids in it.

Said that they won’t remember anything after they’re there.

Newt was 13 and Minho was 14 when Newt threw his biggest anger fit inside their shared room.

“Who do they think they are, ruling our lives like this! First they took us away, changed our names, and now this!? What are we? Lab rats?! Humans doesn’t get to do this to other humans, Minho, no! They crossed the line. I hate them!” He punched the mirror in their room, cracking it into hundreds of pieces. Minho had seen this before, the raw anger bubbling up in Newt and spilling everywhere. He silently stood up from the bed, going towards the crying teenager. Minho carefully rested on his knees, eyeing the sobbing blond. He cautiously extended a hand, trying to touch Newt as if the younger boy was boiling iron. To his surprise, Newt let him.

He cupped the younger boy’s cheek, wiping the tears away as best as he could. Newt was staring at him with glass eyes and rivers on each cheeks, Minho doesn’t like the sight. Newt looked as broken as he can be. Minho picked the boy up and headed towards the bed.

“It’s going to be okay.” He said, kneeling in front of the sobbing boy who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Newt never showed any more emotions than what he needs to, except in front of Minho. Seeing him like this was completely alien. “We’re going to be fine.” It was false hope, but who cares?

“No we won’t.” Newt cried. “God, don’t you get it, Minho. They controlled our life, and now they can control our brains? They’re throwing us into a maze, and we’ll going to forget everything. I don’t want that, Min. I don’t want to forget everything. I’m already forgetting how my mom looked like, I don’t wanna forget more. God, _I don’t want to forget you._ ”

Minho wanted to cry too, wanted to say he doesn’t want that either. Wanted to sink Newt into his arms and never let go, ever.

But instead, he reached for Newt’s fist that he used to break the mirror. It was bruised, and shaking violently. Minho kissed it.

“I don’t want that either, but tell you what, Newt. I won’t forget you, ever.” He smiled weakly, letting go of Newt’s fist to tangle his fingers in his golden hair. “I wish we don’t have to go. Heck, I’d rather stay in this miserable place forever if I get to spend my time with you. But we can’t have that, huh? All we can have is the memory of each other, and I’m sure as hell that I’m not going to forget you.” Truth is he never really knows how much power they have against this memory eraser thing. Truth is, he was more than sure that they will wipe his head clean before dropping him into the maze. But damn, he will try with all his might to not forget the blond boy he loves so much.

Without any thinking, he ducked in and kissed Newt.

“I won’t forget.” He mumbled, feeling long fingers on his neck and chapped lips that kissed him back. _Too much teeth_ , Minho noted. “I won’t forget you.” And Newt nodded, kissing back just as fiercely. “I won’t forget this. I love you. God I do.” He said between kisses.

\---

The British boy was 13 and the Asian was 14 when they woke up in a green grass field.

The Asian groaned and sat up straight, before taking in the world around him. His head was hurting like hell, and he didn’t know where he was. Heck, he didn’t even know his own name. He blinked twice, before he heard a rustle of grass on his left. He turned to see a beautiful blond boy, looking like he belongs in the fairytales or something with that fair skin and pretty halo of gold.

“Hello, who are you?” The blonde boy spoke with an accent. It tingled something deep inside his head, but he wasn’t sure what. “Where the heck are we?” Something clicked inside his head, as if a right piece of puzzle was inserted into his brain.

 _Minho!_ It was the blond boy’s voice inside his brain?

“I-I’m Minho.” He tried the name, it sounds right. His companion smiled, and scooted closer to him.

“Nice to meet you, Minho.” He extended a hand to shake. “Unfortunately, I can’t remember my name. Been up longer than you, and I was hoping you’d say something that would help. Turns out you’re as confused, huh. Bloody weird.”

 _Bloody weird_. Something else clicked inside his head

_Bloody amazing, Minho. Nice one!_

_God you’re bloody rude Minho._

_Can’t you be bloody quiet for five seconds?!_

“Newt?”

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks and im sleepy. hit me up on tumblr newtpuppy and let me know what you think about this in the comments! dedicated to the sick and sleepy duckling pissedofsandwich :)


End file.
